The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 93: Worst time of His Life
Part 1:On a normal day Narrator:On a Normal day in the Bunker,The Bunker is at their house just doing nothing.. (goes to the Bunker's house) ACF01:I'm so bored.. Kh2cool:Why is it were always bored on Saturday mornings..? ACF01:Because they don't show Saturday morning cartoons that are actually good except Phineas & Ferb- Spongebob:And Spongebob :D Mochlum: <.< Right..... Dan:I'm so bored I might actually sing a song today. Tornadospeed:Me too... (Tornadospeed & Dan sing the I don't sing song) Dan:Guys:That was so weird...singing is weird. Alternate Phineas:Its lunch time already.. ACF01:Yakko? Can you make us some corn dogs? Yakko:Do I have to? The Bunker:Yakkooo!!!! Yakko:Okay,Okay.. (walks into kitchen) Yakko:Were out of corn dogs.. Mochlum:Were out of corn dogs? Geapora:FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! Tornadospeed:I thought you were trapped on that deserted island.... Geapora:Episodes are like that on Tv shows.. Forth Wall:Uh oh...(breaks into peices) Kh2cool:Lets go get some lunch at Mcdonalds... ACF01:Done of us can drive thought.. Patrick:I can drive :) ACF01:I find it weird that Patrick is the dumbest man on Earth,but one of the things he does know how to do is drive good. Part 2:At Mcdonalds (the Bunker drives to Mcdonalds) ACF01:I want a double cheese burger,with fries and a soda. Kh2cool:I want a big Mac,with fries and a soda. Patrick:I want a toy..that's all. Pinkie Pie:I want a double cheese burger.. Sonic:We should go to Sonic,they serve chili dogs and I'm named after the place. Candace:Were only going to Mcdonalds.. Mochlum:I want a shamrock shake... Candace:I want grilled cheese... Sonic:Looks who's talking MS.P.. Candace:Why's my name "MS.P" ? ACF01:Your head is shapped like the letter "P" Candace:Oh.. Candace:And Jeremy too... Kh2cool:There taking long with our food.. Baljeet:Kh2,we have over 100 people inside our Random-ness Wiki Van. Kh2cool:I can't believe we still have this Van since September. Phineas:Yeah.... Brownie:Is our food done yet...? Buford:Aww brother here comes Blender Hamster.. Justin Beiber:Hey... ACF01:Leave us alone.. Mariophineas76:Yeah you suck.. Baljeet:And stop giving me Wedgies... Justin Beiber:Can't a guy just get some Mcdonalds.... Demi Lavato:Hi guys.. Faves3000:We don't like you.. Demi Lavato:What do you have against teen celebs? Faves3000:I thought I was a little specific,We hate them too but were specifically talknh about you... Demi Lavato:Oh... Part 3:Why! (The Bunker gets there food) Kh2cool:Darn it! ACF01:What's wrong? Kh2cool:They put 2 pickles on my burger instead of three... Yakko:Get a refund.. ACF01:Yakko relax,all he needs it one extra pickle. Kh2cool:I'm gonna get a refund. ACF01:There's pickles at home. (runs into Mcdonalds) Justin Beiber:Here's our cue....Joe go! Joe Jonus:(dressed up like Kh2cool and walks inside the Bunker's Van) Mochlum:Kh2cool you look taller since a second ago... Joe Jonus:Well uh.....Get taller now.. ACF01:Why is your hair shorter than before? Joe Jonus:It grows back real fast... Rainbow Dash:And why are you uglier than before Kh2? Joe Jonus:(starts crying) Mommy? I want blankie..... ACF01:Your serious acting weird.... Joe Jonus:(wipes tears) Its just be your pal Kh2cool,you jus hurt my feelings..blue pony.. Rainbow Dash:My name is Rainbow Dash... (Kh2cool walks out of Mcdonalds) Kh2cool:They wouldn't give me one Pickle! D:< (Justin Beiber drives by Kh2cool) Justin Beiber:Get in... Kh2cool:Sorry I was told never talk to the phychotic. Justin Beiber:Just get in! (Kh2cool gets inside car) Kh2cool:Can you just take me home..? Justin Beiber:No... Part 4:This is so annoying (Its been 3 hours later) Justin Beiber:Baby,Baby,Baby,Ooooh yeah... Kh2cool:For the 40th time can you please stop singing that song... Justin Beiber:No... Kh2cool:This is tourture.... Demi lavato:Wanna here me sing the Sunny with a chance theme song? Kh2cool:No... Demi Lavato:Okay,So far so great- Kh2cool:Noooooooo!!!!! (meanwhile with the Bunker) ACF:Okay were home.... Joe Jonus:Okay... Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes